1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers and in particular to power control circuitry for use in a computer system and systems using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the last few years, purchasers of electronic appliances such as personal computers (PCS) and digital home entertainment systems, have not only demanded the latest technology but also lower prices. In the case of home entertainment systems, the purchaser additionally may demand that a system, such as a digital video disk (DVD) player, have a "look and feel" similar to that of a stereo equipment or a VCR, despite the fact that the entertainment system may have much or more functionality as a PC. In other words, in a home entertainment system, it has become desirable that the system be compactly packaged instead of being packaged like a traditional PC with a series of components (computer, monitor, keyboard, mouse) coupled together by cables. To build such a low-cost, high-functionality, compactly packaged system requires a great deal of forethought and innovation.
Among the features required for consumer acceptance of a "full feature" personal computer/home entertainment system is a DVD player along with the video and audio processing components required to reproduce sharp images and clear sound. The ability to process video from other sources, such as a TV tuner and audio from an associated audio source, such as a CD player, will increase the attractiveness of such a device. Additionally, the traditional processing features of a personal computer must be retained, such as a hard drive, floppy disk drive, as well as the capability to run the latest operating systems and applications program. Further, conveniences such as a keyboard or controller linked to the system through a wireless port further increase the marketability of the product.
In view of increasing demands by the consumer, the need has arisen for a home entertainment/PC system to meet these demands.